


О брачном поведении орхидей

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Вульф говорил о растениях. Конечно, именно о них.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Mating Rituals of Orchids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161975) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



> Осторожно, может быть неприятно инсектофобам! Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

— Обманчивая сексуальность.

Я едва не подавился кофе, когда Вульф пробормотал эти слова.

— Некоторые виды используют её для привлечения опылителей.

Ах, вот оно что. Он говорил о растениях. Разумеется, о растениях. На мгновение мне показалось... впрочем, неважно, что мне показалось. Я прочистил горло и произнес как можно спокойнее:

— Правда? Понятия не имел, что орхидеям тоже дозволено ходить на свидания. По крайней мере, без сопровождения компаньонки.

Вульф проигнорировал моё замечание и продолжил:

— Цветок выделяет особые вещества и выглядит таким образом, чтобы склонить самца насекомого к брачному поведению. Привлечённый таким образом, трутень пытается копулировать с губой орхидеи.

Признаться, это звучало интригующе. Во всех смыслах.

— Копулировать? Трутень... с цветком?

— Именно. Это называется «псевдокопуляция», — Вульф говорил бесстрастным тоном, но глаза его были чуть прищурены: он пристально наблюдал за мной. — А во время... акта пыльца попадает на рыльце пестика.

— И вы не находите подобное поведение орхидеи несколько нечестным?

Он чуть заметно пожал плечами.

— Ей это необходимо для выживания. Иначе весной не появятся новые побеги. Орхидея увянет и погибнет.

— Увянет и погибнет, значит? — А вот этот драматизм был уже излишним. Впрочем, я уловил, к чему клонит Вульф. . — Возможно, в природе обман и бывает необходим. — Я допил кофе и отставил пустую чашку. Затем поднялся, подошел и склонился над столом Вульфа — теперь нас разделяло не более фута, а глаза наши оказались на одном уровне. — Что же до меня, то я предпочитаю действовать с открытыми глазами. Я хочу точно знать, во что ввязываюсь.

— И как, получается, Арчи?

Вульф произнёс эти слова равнодушно и как бы невзначай; однако на деле в них не было ни капли равнодушия или случайности. Это был и вызов, и разрешение. Как раз то, чего я так долго ждал.

— Да думаю, разобрался наконец, — ухмыльнувшись, я наблюдал, как его губы расползаются в ответной улыбке. — И я не потерплю никаких «псевдо».


End file.
